User blog:Aphrodite Sweetheart/January’s blog
Hi guys, it’s another blog of me, and it contains my thinkings these days. And the first line, it’s my pleasure to wish you a happy new year with you family and your friends! First of all, for my dearest carers, I passed the core subjects’ exams. Thank you all for supporting me. You’re my pillar of spirit =]]! And I’m in need your ideas and advices for the interview of Veronica I’d just posted on my dA… I want to say I still need questions to improve and complete that interview, so feel free to give me your ideas and questions. Now, about what I’m really imperative now, our favorite fairy show, the Winx! I just don’t know how do you guys think about the “shouting fairy’s power” at the time of nearly finish transforming… Well, I must be one of Nick, or Rainbow’s, weird ideas. I mean, I think they’re ridiculous! It’s suitable with the Magic – Charmix transformations, because the girls’ faces are show recently, but from Enchantix to higher fairy forms and powers, it’s totally UNNECESSARY. I mean, fans are not that stupid to realize what the Winx’s powers are. And if you compare to the shouting phrase of Aisha, in Italian, she says: “Aisha, fata dei fluidi!” – I promise I spent too many times hearing this phrase so I can’t be wrong, literally translates this phrase, it means “Aisha, fairy of fluid!”, so fluid is truly Aisha’s power, not waves… Except some silly people still try to argue stubbornly Morphix is wave… Even Aisha is the princess of Andros, and Andros is cover by oceans, that doesn’t mean her power is wave! How about what Keke says when she voices for Aisha? “Aisha, fairy of waves!” I don’t blame Keke, because all things she says are from the scripts tapes… All thing I want to point here is, what is Nick’s aim when they change her power? And by the way, that Nick’s phrase, literally translated will be “Aisha, fata de onde!” – I’m not sure with this phrase by Italian, because I just can say a little Italian… And, compare the recently episodes (of 5th season is the clearlies ones) with the 4 first specials, you’ll see. Except Molly and Amy and Morgan’s voices, most of the VAs’ voices become stronger or… sinewier… I guess they forget how sweet our fairies are. It’s actually very hard for me to accept this big change, but I still force myself to do that, because I know, there won’t be any more Rai ep for me… But the thing makes me accept them, is how they voice for the Winx. If you don’t believe me, just try to re-watch. You can realize easily how sweet Keke’s voice is. But now? If in the specials, it’s like the VAs say with cheerful tones, it’s now more alike they’re shouting! No matter which case the Winx are in, they are still very sweet. I never forget that feelings. Now, they’re more violent. And thank you so much, Nick. My mother said this series was very violent and prohibited my siblings from watching it! If only you could understand how will the fans feel when they’re prohibited from watching their favorite show! I really don’t like Nick, unlike most of people around here. But, I still love the way they voice for the 4 first specials… They’re their voices, their attitudes. Can’t they repeat that? Or just simply try to prove that? And excuse me. In Japan, they use a software called Vocaloid. You just need to record your voice in the voice bank once, and never have to voice for any characters. Users will use the voices in the voice bank to voice for characters. Many characters are voice by that way, like Hatsumune Miku, Kagamine Len and Kagamine Rin. You can search on Google. They’re very popular! By the way, how do you feel after weeks waiting for the 514 ep? Dying to see that ep, right? Me, too! I just simply think Nick delays the show because Nick wants to earn high ratings. And I know that the ratings of Winx are never that low. I think they’re advantaging the Winx, and they even don’t care how fans feel! The fans in the whole world waited for the 5th season for years! And they’re now losing their patiences, just because the stupid ratings that scoundrelly being so important to mad Nick. Seriously? If thing keeps going that longer, fans will kill Nick’s headquarters! Next, the thing for my friends and people I’d known here for a while. Last year – I think this works perfectly because we’re in the new year now – there’s something happened and the person we all know, Rutchelle, wanted to leave. Luckily, my friends stopped her. I’m not sure what really happened –‘till this time, I swear – so I can’t say anything if myself concerned to this or not. I removed her from my friendlist, just because I got annoyed from her attitude to my pics and everything I did to the wikia… But get over it, because it’s not the main thing I want to say! I just read her user page yesterday (Sunday), and the others’ user pages, too. And I’m really surprised, because many people that added her to their friendlist remove her from that list. Furthest, I know my rank is here, but I never hope to be somewhat famous or popular, and have a great influence, and control this wikia myself. So whoever has that thinking, please remove that immediately! I hate the kind of people, who I often call “'copy cats'”, but now, I’ll change their “''names''”, “'EWs'” or “'Eternal Wannabes'”, that’s how I’ll call them now! They just simply see me remove her, and they even don’t know the reason, but just keep following like a machine. What they think I’ll treat them if they don’t follow my actions? Ban them? I don’t have time for that! They’ll become hot users? Excuse me, if acting like that will become hot users, this wikia will soonly be full of meanies, believe me! Remember, manner is just only temporary, but level is forever! And if you’re an EW, you’re forever be EW, don’t even think about that you’ll be me or in my friendlist just by acting like me. You should know, acting like me is the hardest role you try to do, and never be able to do that! After all, it seems she tries her best to regain her relationship. And that makes me toss-n-turn all day… and night… I gave people like Mason and Echo the second chances, so I’m not that illiberal not giving her the second chance. One more thing, I want to ask you all here, can you violently close the door right before the person that once be your friend? May be you can, but I can’t. So I just can’t simply say: “She’s not my friend. I don’t care about her anymore!” blah blah blah like that, sorry if make you down but I’m not a machine! I have my own feelings! I give her the second chance to fix all the mistake, because I made mistakes, right here, too. And my friends gave me chances to fix. I just want to notice her, sentiments must be built from two sides, not just only her or her friends. And the feelings that lost by nonchalants and wounds will never come back. But I wish her good luck on getting back all her relationships. I truly understand how Rutchelle feels when all friends leave her, because I was in that case. The people promised to be my “BFFs” left me there all alone, and from that time to present I really don’t believe in anything called loyalty from people I just meet for a few times… And in these days, I really wanted to receive any carings from the other people, even strangers, but it seems like I was invisible, and the world abandoned me, and the people were close to me forgot who am I… I was that really stressful and I thought I’d never be able to escape from that case… That’s a long story but I want to say, I’m empathetic to her! One thing I want to talk to people, but must be the right people, stay away from me. My heart isn’t that wide for these serious injuries anymore! That’s enough. If you don’t stop, I’ll force you to stop… And don’t think I don’t pay back because I’m a weakling, it’s because you’re losers so I don’t need to pay back. But when I’m ready to pay back, you’ll regret it, because enjoying the sweet revenges is one of my favorite! And please, any stranger who is in Aquarius and Gemini zodiacs should stay away from me, as far as you can. I’m extremely allergic and hideous with them… So better not make me mad at you, because I’ve received enough trouble from 2 Aquarius girls and 1 Gemini boy at school, at my stupid classroom, in the craziest group, in the same table and uper table!!! I don’t want to receive anymore trouble from my favorite wikia anymore!!! Repeat again, any strangers in 2 zodiacs should stay away from me, because I will not talk to strangers belong to 2 zodiacs I hate most! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:56, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts